The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless networks and communications including, but not limited to, security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to narrow beam mesh networking and related operations and techniques.
Wired and wireless networking and communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features, including but not limited to those for security and automation systems, such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Current networking systems exhibit many shortcomings, including failing to account for signal inhibitors, using broad-range signals that may affect network performance and other access points, failing to adjust dynamically, and other problems. Moreover, current network designs fail to account for real-world, application-based problems or require complicated analysis that relies on human action, resulting in extensive time and cost requirements. In addition, current system designs and networks fail to dynamically adjust as needed. Thus, there exists multiple needs in the art for improved systems and methods relating to wireless communication network design and operation.